Grid computing is presently utilized to address many complex computing tasks. Generally speaking, a grid computing system includes a number of separate computing devices, all registered to provide computing capacity when necessary. Generally speaking, computing devices on the grid are made available at certain times to take on defined computing tasks when not otherwise being used. In one typical method, availability is invoked by screen savers operating on the remote computing device. More specifically, the starting and operation of a screen saver thus indicates that the computing device is not presently being utilized and available for additional tasks.
The use of idle computing power creates a general conflict in society. Generally speaking, this conflict involves computing needs versus power consumption. Utilizing the above-mentioned technique invoked by screen savers requires that the computing device in question be continuously “operational”. In this state, some level of power is continuously consumed by the computer, thus requiring some level of energy use. Conservationists would prefer that idle computing devices simply be shut down, thus not capable of consuming any power. In this state, complete energy conservation is more achievable. As should be obvious, this creates a natural conflict that does not have an easy solution.
As one potential alternative, it is possible to look to other products and computing devices which may provide better alternatives. Candidates for possible use may include mobile computing devices or mobile phones which typically are powered to remain operational. However, communication with such devices, and the ability to make use of their potential processing power, is complicated due to available communication bandwidths, etc. Additionally, computing power may also be somewhat limited, thus narrowing the type of projects which may potentially be appropriate.